


Rainy Fridays

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy relaxes his lover on a rainy Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Fridays

Percy resisted the urge to swear as he finally got the front door open. The heavy rains left over from a tropical storm had been enough to wear through Percy's charm and he now stood in the doorway, dripping onto the wood floor, staining it. He was glad it was Friday because the rain was the last straw at the end of very long and stressful week.

"Love?" Teddy Lupin called from the living room.

"I'm home," Percy answered. He put his bag down on the carpet with a sigh and started to cast Warming and Drying Charms over himself and the floor.

"Still raining hard?" Teddy asked as he joined his lover in casting the charms.

Percy nodded. "Yes." He took his coat off, frowning as it still dripped onto the floor.

"A hot tub, then," Teddy said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Teddy's low voice. "Will you be in there with me?"

Teddy smirked. "Only if you behave like a good little boy and get in there in ten minutes."

Percy smiled and nodded. "Race you."

Teddy laughed and together they sprinted up the stairs. Teddy turned quickly into the bathroom and Percy continued to the bedroom to quickly strip. He cast another quick Drying Charm and then ran back to the bathroom.

"Seven minutes," Teddy said. "I'm impressed."

Percy's mouth watered as he took in the sight of his lover--who was training to be an Auror and had the time to build up that beautiful body--and considered himself the one impressed. He crossed the room in a few steps and had Teddy pressed into him, both of them groaning. The week had kept them apart and to feel that lithe body...Percy didn't even need a bath to calm down. He needed Teddy to fuck him.

"Slow down," Teddy whispered gruffly. His eyes were a yellow-ish colour and he growled.

Percy whimpered, but nodded. Teddy smiled angelically--ruined by the look in his eyes--and pointed to the tub where it was steaming from the temperature of the water. Percy took a deep breath. "Lavender and rose petals?"

Teddy nodded. "You need to relax." He pushed Percy toward the bath and they settled in together, Percy leaning back into his lover.

"Was it any better today?" Teddy asked.

"It started off pretty well, but two hours before I was going to leave, some wizard out in Bath set off some fireworks from my brother's shop and when the Aurors went in, the wizard made sure to fight to his last in front of Muggles. Needless to say, the Aurors on the case had to do something drastic to get the wizard in line and the public heard about it before my office could keep it quiet."

Teddy's hands rubbed Percy's shoulders. "Which Auror was it?"

"Your godfather," Percy hissed. "Still thinking he can get away with anything."

Teddy laughed. "He just did what no one else thought to do."

Percy hummed thoughtfully. "I know. And there really wasn't any other choice--I saw the pensieve of the scene--but why does it always have to be him? The public wouldn't be in an uproar every time if it wasn't always the same Auror."

Teddy slipped his arms around Percy's neck. "Just imagine what trouble his kids are going to cause."

"I'm not really worried about James and Lily, they have good heads on their shoulders and have decided on quieter jobs," Percy said. "It's Al I'm worried about. He's decided he wants to join the Aurors. From what I've heard, Scorpius Malfoy is going to do the same thing."

"Aren't they always fighting?" Teddy asked.

"Yes. I dread what is coming if those two end up on the same team."

Teddy laughed and nipped at Percy's shoulder. "Is that so? I'll just have to make sure I'm heading that team and keep them in line."

"And how would you do that?"

"Nothing for you to worry your head about. You'd turn grey if I did tell you, anyway."

"I'm turning grey as it is, Teddy. Tell me."

"Hmm...no. I think I'm going to do this--" Teddy's hand suddenly grabbed Percy's hard cock, "--instead."

Percy gasped and bucked his hips into that hand. "Ted--"

"Slow and easy, love. Don't rush me."

Percy groaned and let his head fall back onto Teddy's shoulder. They shared an awkward kiss as Teddy delivered on his promise. His hand was almost lazy as it stroked Percy's cock, twisting and turning. Teddy's other hand slid down to roll Percy's balls. Percy tried to keep his hips from pumping, but he couldn't stop; he heard the water slosh out of the tub from his movements.

"Close," he whimpered.

"Come for me," Teddy growled.

Percy did--yelling Teddy's name.

~~~

Teddy nipped at Percy's shoulder and ran a hand up Percy's chest to pull at a nipple. Percy grabbed Teddy's hair and pulled his lover into a bruising kiss. He wrapped arms around Teddy and grabbed skin, making sure that Teddy didn't go anywhere.

"Full moon tonight," Teddy growled. "Up for this?"

Percy nodded, his body on the edge of coming. He loved it rough. "Yeah. Give it to me."

Teddy laughed roughly and lifted Percy's legs up onto his shoulders. "Lube?"

Percy scrambled under the pillows for the tube and handed it over. He yelped when Teddy shoved three wet fingers in him and grabbed the headboard to keep from hitting it. He pushed back into Teddy, begging for me, and squeezed around four fingers.

"Hold on," Teddy said.

Percy lifted his head, hands becoming white as he used all his strength to keep a hold on the headboard, and gasped. Teddy's eyes were almost entirely yellow and his hair was a tousled mess, wet from the bath and from sweat. But Percy's eyes closed as Teddy pushed into him, quickly, without pause.

"Fuck," Teddy swore. "Been too long, love."

Percy nodded. "Harder."

Teddy growled and moved his legs before slamming back into Percy. Percy howled and pushed back, needing more. Teddy's hips snapped back and forth, never pausing or slowing as he fucked Percy into oblivion.

"So fucking amazing," Teddy whispered.

Percy whimpered and arched his back, needing the fucking to go deeper. When the angle allowed Teddy to unerringly hit Percy's prostate on every thrust, it was only a short time before Percy shot over both of them.

"Shit." Teddy kept moving through his orgasm, but his movements were jerky and almost desperate.

When Teddy fell onto of Percy, Percy rolled them to the side and wrapped Teddy into his limbs.

~~~

Percy looked away from the window that overlooked the street and smiled at Teddy. "It's still raining."

Teddy hummed and put the tray of food down between them. "I'd hate to be a real werewolf tonight."

Percy nodded and picked up one of the scones and a cup of tea. "Your father was never out in this kind of weather, I'm sure."

Teddy smiled softly and started eating his own scone. Together, they watched the rain falling and when they weren't hungry any more, they went back to bed and made love.


End file.
